Vesta
'''''You think you can scare me? I’m the firstborn of Kronos the Harvester. I’m the older sister of the Lord of the Dead and the Supreme Ruler of the Universe. Tell Hephaestus what I’ve already told them: NOBODY touches Earth!!!." ' Vesta, Beyond The Impossible #15 Vesta (/ˈwɛsta/'' ''IPA , Vεστα in Modern Olympian) is the Greek Goddess of the Hearth and the only divine member of the Vanguard. A warm and demure goddess despite her immense power, she acts both as the mother figure for the entire team and its muscle. She used her real name Hestia for almost a million years before being exiled to Earth. Biography Born for the second time a million years ago, after being devoured by her father Kronos, Hestia became the Goddess of the Hearth and the kindest of the gods of Olympus. After being marginalized by her family for hundreds of thousands of years because of weakness and her sterility, Hestia found herself exiled from the rest of the Galaxy. Taking the name Vesta, she was stuck on Earth for more than 2,700 years. After being found by Noriko Null, she joined force with the Vanguard to protect her new home from her own family. Powers As a true goddess, Vesta has immense mind-over-matter powers. They manifest in different ways, but they are all directly linked to her faith in herself. '''Immortality: '''Vesta does not age; she has kept her current apparent age for the last million years. Even in case of extreme injury, she is able to put herself together in top physical shape much faster than a mortal. '''Flight: '''Vesta can lift her own body telekinetically. She regularly travels dozens of times faster than the speed of sound on Earth and in space she can accelerate to a quarter of the speed of light with ease. She has demonstrated to be able to reach the speed of light for short periods of time. '''Invulnerability: '''By placing a mental lock on her molecular structure, Vesta can prevent her body from being harmed. The lock is unconscious and constantly active, but its strength is related to the effort Vesta makes to be invulnerable. At the peak of her power, she has shown to be able to stand on the surface of a neutron star and to survive for long perionds of time on a white dwarf star. '''Immunity to heat: '''As the goddess of fire, Vesta is completely invulnerable to heat damage. '''Godlike strength: '''Vesta is as strong as she thinks she is. The only limitation on what she can lift depends on the integrity of the object she's trying to move; with help to keep it from breaking apart, she has lifted the entire island of Manhattan and hundreds of millions of tons of rock beneath it. She can punch hard enough to shatter a stadium-sized mountain with a single punch. '''Godlike stamina: '''Vesta doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep, though she keeps a human sleeping and eating schedule when she can. She can exert physical strain for several days without rest, though extreme displays of powers will exhaust her much more quickly. '''Fire creation and control: '''Vesta can generate fire at will. She has precise control over shape, position, light and temperature of the fire. The top temperature she is able to reach is unknown, but she has been able to generate heat in the range of millions of degrees. '''Minor shapeshifting: '''Vesta can change at will the color of her eyes, hair, nails and skin. She can also change at will the shape and length of her hair and nails. '''Universal translator: '''Vesta can understand any language instantly. People around her will have the same ability, but it will fade over time without prolonged contact. '''Mind over matter: '''While Vesta lacks the matter manipulation powers shown by most other gods, she has shown the ability to protect others from harm or to stabilize their medical condition by simply touching them. She has little control or understanding of these abilities. Weaknesses '''Vulnerability to mind attacks:''' '''Like all gods, Vesta is vulnerable to attacks targeted on her mind. '''Mental blocks: '''Vesta is as powerful as she thinks she is; unfortunately a million years of bullying from her family has filled her mind with doubts about herself, causing her to access only a fraction of her own power. '''Limited control on high-end powers: '''While theoretically capable of telekinesis, teleportation, faster-than-light travel, matter transformation, shapeshifting and other feats, unlike her relatives Vesta has only rudimentary experience and control over much of the more esoteric uses of divine powers. Trivia *While regularly referred as "the firstborn of Kronos", she is both the oldest and the youngest of her siblings: she was the first to be born and devoured by Kronos, and the last one to be born the second time after Zeus killed her father *In the series she takes the name Vesta from a human girl in ancient Rome. In reality, Vesta was the name with which she was worshipped in Rome *While she's largely shown to be asexual, she's not literally a virgin like in mythology as she has confirmed to have had sex in the past. Her being called "the virgin goddess" comes from her family mocking her for being sterile and having far less sex drive than her siblings *The surname "Dicrono" she used before being discovered by Noriko is Italian for "of Kronos" Defining episodes *Untold tale of Vesta: is exiled on Earth and takes the name Vesta *Beyond The Impossible #3, "A goddess walks into a bar": meets Null and Max Black *Beyond The Impossible #30, "The glorious war of sister rivalry": fights Demeter *Beyond The Impossible #72, "The Cursed Daughter": meets Eris in the present *Beyond The Impossible #106, "God versus genius": fights Hephaestus *Beyond The Impossible #186, "Someone your own size": lifts the entire island of Manhattan Gallery Vesta complete.jpg|Vesta by KodamaCreative 4.jpg|Vesta using her powers, art by KodamaCreative Category:Vanguard Category:Mortal Alliance members Category:Greek gods Category:House of Kronos Category:Immortals Category:Vassals of Zeus Category:Gods exiled from Olympus